An Angel With Black Wings For Yoshi
by My Kitty's Name is ROXAS
Summary: Hinata is attacked by a specail Ayakaishi so she is taken away for a while. What happens when she comes back-with Gen! YoshixOC.also onesided GenxOc Disclaimer- I dont own anything bsides my Ocs. It's really good trust me! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: For the love of music

**An Angel  
**

_Hands clench together. Tear coated cheeks. Brilliant white snow. A beautiful moon. And us standing together, not wanting to leave each other ever..._

"Earth to Hinata!" Sakura yelled slamming a book in front of me.

"Sakura...I'm sorry for spacing...again...for the 16th time today..." Sakura, Nana, and I sweat drop.

"It's okay. So when's your next gig?"

"Today at 4:30. At the House of Music."

"Can I have an extra ticket?" Nana asks. I nod and give her another of my free tickets that they gave me. "thank you!" she says innocently. Sometimes I thinks she's 5.

And who did she give that ticket to? Non other than Yoshimori! Nana and Sakura high fived each other while I bury my face into my arms.

"You two really do hate me." I murmur.

"No, silly!" I twitched when Sakura said silly. "We do this because we love you!"

"Some love that must be."

"Come on! We're only trying to get you to at least talk to your childhood crush!"

"whatever."

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The music began as I opened my mouth to our fans. I have on a simple small black dress with tattered feathery black wings and a black flower in my hair. Not to mention my black stilettos and heavy makeup! All black everything!

"_**I****t'll be all right to look at only what's in front of you now… It'll be all right to believe in those you believe in…**_  
_**Love and despair will turn into feathers, and become immortal wings**_  
_**They will revive my pulse**_

_**"The moon and stars of darkness are lamenting solitude with their holy tears**_  
_**Spinning and illustrating a cross, until both of their radiance fades**_

_**"The serenade of destruction, even at an opera in ruins**_  
_**If you were to sing it, you should be able to flap your wings again at the end of dawn**_

_**"Even though weak as I am now, you didn't draw your sword of light**_  
_**Don't escape from your cruel fate, it's for the sake of living with dignity**_  
_**Before I knew it, my tears light up tomorrow, towards the sun of miracles**_  
_**I have already gone, because there is something I can protect**_

_**"Even just a little is enough, if you smile for me**_  
_**I will become a knight of twilight, and devote my everything to you**_

_**"A nameless rhapsody, courage blooming in my heart**_  
_**If you desire, you should be able to fly infinitely towards the other side of the galaxy**_

_**"I don't need strength, if it is to save only one person**_  
_**Even if you were to loop the time of a hundred years, I would go receive you**_  
_**No matter how many times I collapse, if I see the sky, the answers should be there**_  
_**Because there is no such thing as a world without dawn**_

_**"My vows to you, my dreams, the limits of life, the limits of love**_  
_**A kiss by a trembling voice**_  
_**And… And going towards a future without limits… AH…**_

_**I will always be by your side, I will stay by you whenever it may be**_  
_**Even if everything in this world is your enemy, I will be a shield to only you**_  
_**Before I knew it, my tears light up tomorrow, towards the sun of miracles**_  
_**I have already gone, because there is something I can protect.**_"

The crowd roared.

Song number two.

"**_Perfect by nature _**  
**_Icons of self indulgence _**  
**_Just what we all need _**  
**_More lies about a world that _**

**_Never was and never will be _**  
**_Have you no shame? Don't you see me? _**  
**_You know you've got everybody fooled _**

**_Look here she comes now _**  
**_Bow down and stare in wonder _**  
**_Oh how we love you _**  
**_No flaws when you're pretending _**  
**_But now I know she _**

**_Never was and never will be _**  
**_You don't know how you've betrayed me _**  
**_And somehow you've got everybody fooled _**

**_Without the mask, where will you hide? _**  
**_Can't find yourself lost in your lie _**

**_I know the truth now _**  
**_I know who you are _**  
**_And I don't love you anymore _**

**_It Never was and never will be _**  
**_You don't know how you've betrayed me _**  
**_And somehow you've got everybody fooled _**

**_It never was and never will be _**  
**_You're not real and you can't save me _**  
**_Somehow now you're everybody's fool_**"

The very last one:

"**_On the ground I lay_**  
**_Motionless in pain_**  
**_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_**  
**_Did I fall asleep?_**  
**_Is this all a dream_**  
**_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_**

**_I will not die (I will not die)_**  
**_I will survive_**

**_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_**  
**_I feel alive, when you're beside me_**  
**_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_**  
**_In my time of dying_**

**_On this bed I lay_**  
**_Losing everything_**  
**_I can see my life passing me by_**  
**_Was it all too much_**  
**_Or just not enough_**  
**_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_**

**_I will not die (I will not die)_**  
**_I will survive_**

**_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_**  
**_I feel alive, when you're beside me_**  
**_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_**  
**_In my time of dying_**

**_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_**  
**_I feel alive, when you're beside me_**  
**_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_**  
**_In my time of dying_**  
**_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_**  
**_I will not die, when you're beside me_**  
**_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_**  
**_In my time of dying_**"

* * *

"Hina-chan!" Nana yells running to me. "You were awesome tonight!"

"Thanks, Nan-chan!"

"Yeah, you were good, Hinamori-san." Yoshimori commented me. Oh...my..gosh.. He commented me!

"Oh. Th-thanks. Please, call me Hinata."

"Ok, then you call me by Yoshimori, then." I nod at him.


	2. Chapter 2: Never help a teacher EVER!

**You already know I don't own _Kekkashi_ and it's awesomeness. Hope you like this! \('w')/ - wanna be kitty kat!**

* * *

"Hey, Hinata, did you hear?" Sakura asks me during lunch.

"Hear what?" I tilt my head to the side a bit. Sakura saw me do this which made her glomp me.

"Hina-chan! Ooo! You're sooo kawii!" She cooed before letting me go. "Anyways, Did you hear about the students that keep passing out?"

"No...I have because I don't like gossip-"

"Unless it involves Sumimura-san." Sakura interupted. Her comment made me blush.

"Sh-shut up!" I yell angerly.

"AW! You're so cute when your mad, Hina-chan!" She said glomping me agian.

"Sakura-off-now!"

"No!"

"Dang it, Sakura! OFF!" I push her off and dust myself off. "Will you stop that? Please!"

"Alright. Since you said please like the goody two shoes you are."

"Hey, where's Nana-chan?" I ask her just now noticing she wasn't here.

"She's with Tabata-san. He wants to interview her for his data base thing ma jigger. He has info on everyone minus us for some reason so he begged us for an interview. Nana-chan, being the person she is said yes. I said no. I think what he's doig is stalkerish."

"Hey, I'm staying here late today so I can't go home with you guys. Arakawa-sensei got mad at me for not paying attenion so she said to stay after school and help her out for punishment."

"That sucks!" I nod in agreement.

~After school~

"Hinamori-san," Arakawa-sensei began looking a bit paniced, "I have to go! My husband and child got into an accident! You can go home. Oh, but what am I going to do about this mess?" She is refuring to all the test, quzzes and classwork on her desk.

"Arakawa-sensei, I can stay here and and clean up. I don't mind at all. I can grade some too if you want."

"Y-you'd do that, for me?" she asked surprised.

"It's no problem. I don't have anything to do anyways so this can keep me busy."

"Ok, but no cheating and don't stay too late!" She tossed me the keys and left the room in a hurry.

I sighed and began to grade the classwork first. It was Science and it was very easy to me and I always got A's in this class so it wasn't hard. When I got done with grading everything it was dark outside. I didn't mind though because I got to see Sakura's grades. Her highest grade is a twenty. Not kidding. I'm going to yell her ear out and force her to study.

I was filing them when I heard a wierd noises from outside the door. No one else should be here at this time. I open it slightly to see three figures. I reconized the tall one to be Mino-sensei and I couldn't tell who the other were. That was until I heard them talking.

"You're the one who's been attacking student in the day, right?" Huh? Is that Yukimura-senpai? What's she doing here in that funny outfit? Who's the other guy? "What's your intent?"

"Oh...Iwanted to see if I could use them as my sourse of nutrients. It turned out to be useless. Humans are no good. You two may be different."

"What is he talking about?" The other person said. He sounds familiar.

"Maybe he wants to eat us."

"WHAAAT?" Wait...that's...Yoshimori! What are they here and what's up with the funny outfits?

"Anyway, it's worth waiting for nightfall. Now there's plenty to eat!" EAT? That does not sound good.

After that a bunch of things happened but I didn't see anything. It's weird. All the explosions but no weapons or anything. I don't get. I suat down and hold my head in my hands feeling like Sakura in Science class. I waited until no one was paying attenion then I grabbed my bag and ran. I kept running until I got outside. I ran into the trees and stop to rest on a large rock.

I caught my breath and I got up and walk to the gate. That's when a stinging pain hit my arm. I look at my right arm and saw a tiny whole a bit bigger then a misquito's bite and three claw marks. Freaked out, I ran to the gate, jump it and ran home. WHen I got home there was only silence since I live alone and I got the bandages. I rapped my wounds up tightly and fell down to the floor. Then I fell alseep.

YOSHI'S SHORT P.O.V.

"Madarao, is something wrong?" I ask her seeing her confused face.

"I can smell the lingering smell of a human. Like it was here a few moments ago then left." She looks over to Hakubi. "Do you smell it too?" he nods.

"That's troublesome. Very troubles indeed." Tokine comments. I nod in agreement.

~END~

* * *

**Short I know but I'm the next chaperter will come up really soon. Looking forward to your review/comment (hopefully). Thank you for reading. You get a cookie!**

**Pls review/comment!**


	3. Chapter 3:The family I want but cant hav

**You already know I don't own _Kekkashi_ and it's awesomeness. **

**Omr (Oh my Roxas(Yes im weird like that)) Thank you all so much for the reviews! Dont worry, I'll keep writing for ya guys and updating as much as i can!**

* * *

**Yoshirmori POV**

"Nani? Hinata still isn't here? Where is she? She hasn't been here in teo weeks days! WTF?" Sakura Moshiro yells.

"I wonder where she is. Let's go check her house- Hinata-chan!" Hinata appears into the room and got tackled by Nana and Sakura.

"..." That's weird. Hinata didn't say anything. Usually she yells at them but she didn't say anything. All she did you lsugh neveriously. They got off her and helped her up.

"What happened? Why were you gone for so long?" they yell.

"I...I was sick. It was horrid. I kept shaking and had a bad fever...but it went away two days ago. To be safe I didn't come to school in fear it would come back or speed to others. I'm sorry for being gone so long." She looks down in shame.

"Hina-chan...it's fine." The two hug her. "You're safe now. That's all that matters." It got all sappy and Hinata started crying.

"Y-you guys are the best!" Nana grabs Hinata's arm but she yelps and flinches away. "Pl-please don't touch there. I-it hurts. I fell when I was jogging the other day and a bunch of bikes arm it over."

"Poor thing! " Sakura cryed. "Here let me see it-"

"NO!" It went silent. "I...I mean...it's embaressing and nasty. I don't want you to see it."

"oh...O-ok, Hina-chan."

**Hinata's POV**

After School...

"Hinata, come over to my place!" Sakura begs.

"Sorry I can't. I have to see Toshi-kun. I promised him I'd go see him as soon as possible." I explain.

She sighs. "Fine." They left me alone and I walk over to Toshi's house. I had only been there once but I remember the way.

There house is a huge old Japanesse style house. I knock on the door and Toshi answers.

"Hinata Onee-sama!" he yells and hugs me.

"Ah ha ha ha ha. It's good to see you too, Toshi-kun." I hug him back. He grabs my hand and tows me into the house.

"Hey, Dad! Look who it is!" Toshi yells. Shuji's, Toshi's dad, head pops out and he comes to great me.

"Hinata-chan, I haven't seen you in a while now. How've you been? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you, Shuji-san." I bow and smile. Toshi's dad is so awesome. I wish my dad was like him. "Is Shigemori-sama home?"

"Yeah. He's outside. You can go say hi to him if you want." I nod. I like Toshi's grandpa, Shigemori a lot...not like that thought. I respect him a lot and enjot his company. Toshi is so lucky. He has the family I wish I had.

"Shigemori-sama!" I smille and bow. "Nice to see you again."

"Nive to see you too, Hinata-chan." He looks at the shed from the corner of his eye. I see something change in his eyes. Then he runs over to the door and runs back inside. It was quiet for a few moments. Then I heard this:

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"STUPID OLD MAN! ADA! STOP CHOPPING ME!"

"THIS IS DIVINE PUNISHMENT! AND YOU'LL GO WITHOUT SUPPER TONIGHT!"

A few moments of silence pass.

"Toshimori, why was Shiemori-sama yelling?" I ask.

"Because my brother did somethings stupid most likely."

"Oh...wait, you have a brother?"

"Yeah. Two actually."

"You never told me." I say a bit hurt. Toshi was, ok this may sound weird, one of my best friends. Sure he is younger but he is very mature for his age and he understands things I tell him.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. I guess it slipped my mind." I nod and tell him it's ok.

"Hey, Hinata-chan," Shuji aks from the kitchen. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh no its fine. I don't want to burder you-"

"You're not a burden. You can stay for dinner if you like. It's no problem at all." He assured me.

"Um..." I think about it for a while then look over at Toshi who's giving me a cute puppy dog face. I can't resist that! "Dirty little move, Toshi-kun." I mumble to him before saying, "Fine. I'll stay for dinner." Toshi's face lit up and I giggle at him.

At dinner Shiemori is grumbling about Toshi's brother. SOmething about a succesor, scroll, and him drooling? I don't know I didn't want to eves drop on his conversation.

"Hinata-chan, how'd you like the dinner?" Shuji asks.

"It was delightful. I haven't had a good meal like this is a long time." I complement him.

"Why? Does your mom not cook?"

"Uh...I sorta live alone. My family and I aren't exactly on good terms," I lower my gaze and hope he doesn't ask anymore questions about my family. Lucky for me he doesn't and while Shiemori isn't looking Toshi goes to his brother's room and gives him a plate of food.

I enjoyed mt time with everyne so much I ended up staying too long. I wanted to say hello and goodbye to Toshi's older brother but he said he left for something. It's weird though. Where would a teenager go at this time of night? It's pasted midnight. Oh well I push that thouht aside and put on my shoes ready to leave. Toshi comes up to me looking a bit sleepy.

"Hinata Onee-sama, please come back soon." he say sounding tired and rubbing his eyes. I bend down to his hieght and ruffle his hair, smiling.

"No worries, Toshi-kun. I'll come back as soon as I can." He watches me walk to the door but I stop in my tracks all of the sudden.

"Hinata Onee?" He asks sounding worried. I quickly grab my arm and fall to my knees grimrancing in pain. I let out a whimper of pain. "HINATA ONEE-SAMA? ARE YOU OK? WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT'S WRONG?" He yells panicing. "DAD! COME QUICK! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH HINATA ONEE-SAMA!" He runs over to us and looks ar my hand holding my arm.

"Hinat-chan let me see." I nod and hold my arm out. He gently slides up my sleeve and looks at my bandages. "What happened?" he asks while unrapping the bandages to look at my wound.

"I...I honestly don't know." I say in pain. I sweaze my eyes shut from the intense pain I'm in. I hear gasps and I openan eye to see Toshi and Shuji's shocked faces. I look at my arm and yelp at the sight. From my shoulder to my wrist is completely black are a dark red. It wasn't like that a week ago when I last saw it. "N-n-nani? It wasn't like that before..." I whisper as the world around me starts spinning. The last thing I remember before blacking out once again is Toshimori's cries and Shuji desprately calling for Shiemori.

~END~

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be fun. Yoshimori's big brother appears! I hope you liked it! read and review/comment!**

**On an unrelated note:**

**Nigahiga is the bomb!**

**Three days gace is awsome!**

**If you agree with any of thes random things please put it in with your review/ comment.**

**A bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: It's Ayakashi Fault

****

**I am so sorry! It's so short and I updated late. pls dont kill me virtually! I meant to update last week but things got really dramatic and crazy! My cousin just died so I'm upset and my stupid history partner Angel,*cought, cough* Devil, has been a total turd ball and bothering me a lot about uor project. Its due in a week and he's going crazy! ANyway I dont own so i cant get sued. Read in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...GO!**

* * *

"Her fever is getting worse. Maybe we should take her to the hospital." Shuji suggests while putting a wet rag on her forehead.

"They wouldn't be able to help her and she'd most likely end up killing them." a voice says. The group hovering over her turns to see a gaping Yoshimori and a some what calm Masamori.

"Masamori!" Shuji says imeadiately after seeing him.

"You know what's wrong with her?" Shigemori asks.

"I think so. Let me see her arm to see if I'm right." He respons as he walks over to her. Yoshimori stares at Hinata wide eyed.

"Is that Hinata-san?" he asks.

"You know Hinata Onee-sama?" Toshimori inquires, his eyes not leaving her. Yoshimori nods.

"She's in my class. Wait-'Onee-sama'?"

"She's my friend." his eyes still never left her. "I hope she'll be okay."

"She may not be." Masamori says while examining her arm. "See this." he says pointing at the calw marks and the tiny hole on her arm. "This is from an ayakashi." Yoshimori's eyes widen. _How?_ repeats in his head. "this is a rare and dangerous ayakashi. It ingects something in it's victum and then claws at it. The liquid is something like poison but not really. Once the ayakashi dies the liquid will slowly spred threw her body, this will take about four weeks. The victum will suffer from mood swings and symthoms from regular illneses. Then after the four week time period the ayakashi will take over it's victum completely. The claw mark is basically to show others of it's kind to stay away."

"Can you tell how long this has been going on?" Shuji asks concerned.

"Hm...About three weeks." Yoshimori's head snaps up. "What is it, Yoshimori?"

"She's been gone for three weeks with what she said was an illness and she stopped coming right after the night Madardao said she smelled a human."

"Then I must be right. I'm going to take her (I would put where but i forgot what it's called. pls tell me so i wont make this mistake again.). I'll be back by tomorrow morning." Masamori then picks her up and walks to the door. All the way to the door he felt Yoshimori's glare. "Yoshimori, don't worry. They can take care of her. When she's over this she'll come back. In the worst case, she dies and I'll tell you."

With that he left and was back in a few hours.

* * *

**You know what happens after this. They talk and blah blah blah. In the next chapter it's going to skip to...Ima not going to tell you. I'll leave it a mystery! ;) Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: New Kids

"Class we are going to havve a new student today." the teacher announced. "Her name is Himeka Shishio. Come in, Shishio-san."

The girl walked into the room. She has pale white hair in layers that went to her shoulder blades, peircing red eyes and a look on her face that said she didn't really care about school. "Hi. I came here with my...step brother." was all she said.

The teacher said that she was going to sit in the desk near Nana and Sakura. Hinata's old desk. No one knew what happened to her. Some rumors say she was a drug addict and was sent to prison. Others say she caught a secret desease and was sent to a hosptial in America. But the most famous rumor was that her family found her. That rumor exposed that she had runaway from her family and was an abused child, ehich she was.

Himeka went to the desk and sat down and to received a glare from Sakura and a sad, pained look from Nana. Class started but she payed no attrnion to the lesson. She stared at the desk that had, _H.H + Y.S., hopefully_ carved on the desk. She noticed there was three pairs of eyes on her. She looked to the direction of the gazes and saw that Nana, Sakura, and Yurina. Yurina had a supspicious look on her face, Sakura was glaring, and Nana was looking at her like she was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Shishio-san, the bell rang." a kind voice says to her. Himeka slowly looks over to where she heared the voice and saw Nana smiling at her. "I'm Nana Inoue. This is my best friend, Sakura Mashiro." She pointed to the girl with a blonde pony tail talking and giggling with another group of girls that had pony tails also. Unlike Sakura and the group her black hair was down and cut at an angle.

"Thank you for telling me, Inoue-san. I would love to stay and chat but I must meet with my, er, step brother." She calls over her shoulder as she walks out the door.

"Gen!" she calls when she sees him. He had just punch the shikigami. "I knew there was something wrong with that guy. He seemed too layed back when that girl from class had told him about you."

"I thouht you knew him." he says.

"Knew. Past tense. That was before-"

"Don't. I know you don't like to ralk about it. Let's go, Hime."

"Eh? So that's your new nickname for me? Hime? What happened to Hina?" She asks as they walk away.

"People'd get supsious, you know that."

"Yes. I know but..." she didn't finish. "Never mind. let's hurry and get to class."

"We're late already. Why rush?" he says simply. She shrugs her shouder and walks a step behind him. They turn a corner to find a group of troublesome teenagers.

"Hey little junior higher. Class has started, you have something to do?" the leader asks. his eyes then land on Himeka and his smirk widens. "Or maybe you two just wanna have some **fun**." Himeka rolled her eyes. _Teen boys..._ she thought._ They're minds always go to the wrong places._

"No. We just wanna go through here." he replied with a very light pink on his cheeks.

"well then in that case," he snaps his fingers and two of the guys grap Himeka. "maybe we can have some **fun** with her. What do ya say, sweetness?"

"Not in a million years. I'd rather kick your butt." she hisses. The guys all laugh at her.

"We know how to break you." A growl is heard from Gen then he attacks them, knowing that nothong else they did would help.

Gen had taken care of the group and turned to look at her. "Go back to class"

"Nope. I was sent here for a reason too." She crosses her arms and stinks her tongue out at him.

He sighs. "You can be so childish. It makes me wonder how you made it this far."

"Because I'm very strong. As strong as you, if not stronger. According to Masa-kun. Now let's go, Gen-chan!" she smiles and runs ahead.

"Hey! I told you not to call me that!" he yells at her and runs after her. She chuckles but stops when she sees a man with a wierd aura.

"Gen..."

"On it." He 'talked' to him and left him on the floor. _He looks like a teacher... _she thought spacing out. All of the sudden her world changed and she was in a dark space. Two people stood in front of her. A teenaged girl with long black hair and brown eyes and the other was a girl with silver hair, blood thirsty eyes, bat like wings and animal like claws. They alll just stared at each other.

Back in the real world Gen spots her collapse. He puts the teacher down and sighs.

"Better get you to the nurses. What am I going to do with you?" he sighs again and picks her up.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: What!

**I am so sorry! I've been grounded and super busy! please forgive me! please look at the poll on my page and vote!**

* * *

"I still can't believe you confronted Yoshimori without me!" Himeka exclaimed. "You can be such an idoit somethimes."

"I am not. I just think-"

"Gen, look. I can do this. Can you act like a good friend and just trust me?" She looked in his eyes as a wave of silence hit them.

"...Last thime i did that I was almost eaten." he pushed her out of the way and knocked on the Sumimora's huge door.

"Hey! That was not my fault that that evil rock tripped me! Are you listening? GEN!"

Shuji opened the door to find Himeka pulling Gen's cheeks impossibliy far far. The two didn't seem to notice him so he cleared his voice. Himeka looked up at him with a look that a toddler would have after getting caught steeling a cookie from the cookie pulled her hands off his face and bowed.

"Um are you two friends of Yoshimori's?" he asked looking at thier school uniforms. "I'm really sorry. He's at school right now."

"Is the head of the family home right now?" Gen asked. "I've come from the Urakai. I would like to see the head of the family, please."

Himeka rolled for eyes at Gen. _Always so strait to the point and formal._

"U-urakai?" Shuji exclaimed. "Oh come right this way." He showed them to a room and told them to wait while he got the family's head.

Gen's eyes darted everywhere in the room. He was uneasy for a reason that Himeka couldn't quite understand. She wanted to ask but decided against it. Instead she thought of ways to make him mad for later. Gen got up to leave but Shuji came in.

"Why that's strange. Where'd he go? Ah, Shishio-kun wait a second. I'll brew some tea really quick."

"Ok." he said and sat back down. Shuji left and went to go get the tea.

"It's uncommon for Dad to go off like that and not tell me. I bet he's visiting with one of his friends nearby. Let me go check. Can you wait?" Shuji said as he came back with tea. He offered them a treat which Himeka took greatfully. Gen, on the other hand, rejected it.

"No thanks. I hate sweets."

Few moents later-

"Eh? You know Masamori?" SHuji exclaimed.

"Yes. I am indebted to him." Gen answered politely.

"Oh, Masa-kun? Yeah we know him." Himeka said before sipping her tea.

"What do you think of him? Isn't he great? Why is that you ask. Because he is my son! here I'll be right back. I wanna show you something nice." He zoomed off to god knows where. He came back and slammed a photo album on the table. "All my kids are splended but look at him! He was great even back then!"

A raven shiki tapped on the glass and Shuji opened it only to have it skid across the floor. Himeka put her hand over her mouth to control her laughter. it was too much!

"Oh, it's one of Toshimori's shikigami's. He's not very good at it yet but he's a good and honest kid. And Yoshimori is a kind and lively kid!"

"I'm home~!" Yoshimori's sleepy voice rang. "Dad...what are we going to eat? huh?"

"Ah, welcome home." Shuji said calmy.

"YOU! I WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU WERE AT AT SCHOOL! BUT YOU WERE AT MY HOUSE!" he exclaimed.

Himeka watched the scene play out before her. Gen was trying to go but Shuji was trying to convince him to stay longer and Yoshimori was yelling like an idoit. Himeka was about to say something but was interupted.

"Yoshimori! You shouldn't say such things to a friend!" Shuji yelled.

"But he's not my friend..."

"What's going on? It's pretty loud over here." Shigemori said as he came into the room.

"Oh, dad, where have you been? We have guests." Shuji said softly.

"Oh. I see."he said when he saw the two Urakai cards(?) on the table.

"Can we talk in private? Himeka, you don't have to stay. I'll explain." Gen offered.

"Okay, Gen-chi. I should go get my stuff anyways."

"Stuff? WHat do you mean stuff?" Yoshimori asked finally seeing her existence. "Hey wait- you the new girl in class today!"

"Yoshimori, this is Himeka. She's Gen's partner and she's staying with us since it's improper fpr her and him to share a room." Shuji explained.

"She's what?"

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: i Hate Wheels

Himeka didn't talk to Yoshimori much after his outburst. At night she stayed close to Gen.

Himeka leaned her head back against the cool roof top's surface and sighed. She looked up at the not so stary sky. She hummed a song as she closed her crimson eyes. She wasn't wearing the "proper" clothing. She wore a black t-shirt with on short sleeve and one long sleeve. She also wore black kahkis and black boots. She didn't care how much Masamori got on her case. She liked being comfortable.

A ring broke her out of her trance and she opened one eye to see Gen take out his cell phone. From his sudden change in speach she assumed Masamori was calling. She sighed and closed her eye, trying to ignore their conversation. She twitched as she felt a pressance inside the school. Sighing she quietly snuck away from Gen and went into the school to find the Ayakaishi. She still hummed as she walked the school's halls as if she was completely oblivious that she was after a monster that could end her life if she wasn't careful.

Her ear picked up a faint noise and she moved a bit to the left, barely missing the super fast wheel like Ayakaishi. She grinned. She loved how her senses had improved but hated it sometimes too. It was a great advantage but a horrible reminder that she wasn't completely human anymore. Deep within her was a beast that hungered for blood. A beast she has learned to tame easily. it didn't take that long for her to tame it. She remembered Masaori's surprized face. Her grin grew.

"Himeka?" a voice asked. She turned to see Yoshimori.

"Hello Yosh-" her ear picked up the noise again. she puched him to the wall and before he could yell at her the wheel like Ayakaishi sped before them. "Watch out, kid."

"Who are you-" she pulled him closer to aviod the Ayakaishi again. his pinks flushed a light pink at how close they were.

"What did I just tell you, idiot?" she growled. To avoid another attack she went through a classroom door, pulling Yoshimori with her.

The Ayakaishi smiled as it stood(?) in front of them.

"Are you what they call a Kekkaishi?" it sneered.

"Don't answer." Himeka whispered.

"...What if I am." Maybe she was too quiet.

It attacked once again. Himeka wanted to hit Yoshimori.

"Yoshimori, what the Hell was that? Do you ever listen? Pay attention!" she scolded.

"Hey I- WATCH OUT!" he grabbed her, pulled her out of the way and put a kekkai around them. He smirked and looked down at her. "Who needs to pay attention?"

"Sh-shut up!" she blushed lighty and pulled herself away from him. "We can't fight it in this small of a space."

The sound of a window's glass filled their ears and Gen appeared with shattered glass all around him.

"Hey, who do you think fixes all that?" Yoshimori asked him.

Gen glared at him before launching at the Ayakaishi. It deflected it easily.

"You don't seem like a kekkaishi to me. I have no buisness with you." it spoke.

Then the two were moving too fast for them to even really see what was going on. Bofore they knew it he kicked it out the window and stopped it from spinning. Himeka let out a sigh of relief when Yoshimori gasped.

"Wait, Shishio! Watch out-" sharp edges popped out and cut Gen, sending him flying.

"GEN!" Himeka shrieked.

Yoshimori looked over at the silver hair teen. Her crimson eyes went even brighter and a low growl escaped her mouth. She pulled out her Huge Chakrams from her shoulder bage. They were a brilliant blue and silver color. She launched herself at the monster and slashed at it with all she had.

But it wasn't enough.

The Ayakaishi found an opening and hit her side, causing her to fall into a tree. that's when Yoshimori made his move and defeated it.

Gen watched Yoshimori's every move. He watched and waited for an opening so he can jion the fight. the two faught together and won. Of course.

Himeka walked up to building and jumped into the window. She found them all talking amoungst themselves. Gen saw her and immeadiately asked if she was ok. She waved him off and pushed him playfully.

"Gen, I'm fine. Honestly. Now stop fussing! I will hurt you, Gen-chan!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Never!"

Himeka chuckled and ran as Gen chased her in frustration. _This,_ she thought,_ is fun._

* * *

**Sorry for late update! This will never happen again!**


	8. Chapter 8: You Son of a Pineapple!

Himeka watched as Yoshimori chased an Ayakaishi. He tried to trap it in a kekkai but only caught half of it. Gen came in and killed the top half.

"You suck." he said bluntly. Himeka sickered.

"Shut up! I do not! Plus that was mine!"

"No. I got it first so it's mine."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes. Plus I got the head and it's bigger than your half."

"No!"

Himeka watched with amusement. She laughed and almost fell off the branch she was sittting on. Yoshimori and Gen looked over at her.

"And you!" Yoshimori pointed at her and her smile faded.

"Me?" she pointed to herself.

"Yes you! You never go after them! Never!"

"He has a point Hime. I haven't seen you attack any." Gen argeed.

"Don't team up against me!" she yelled. "And I can take an Ayakaishi down. It's just that Yoshi has been mean and won't let me."

"Whatever! I-" he was stopped when a Ayakaishi tried to attack Tokine but Gen got it and started to walk off.

Tokine talked to gen but Himeka ignored thier conversation.

Himeka walked off, trying to hunt some Ayakaishi to change her status of the lazy one. She thought as she walked. She thought about how she can't remember who she was. She just remembered faces and that was all, besides the Sumimura family. She could remember them very well. She hated not remembering everything. It felt like a hole in her heart.

A huge Ayakaishi came out of nowhere and she killed it with ease.

"Dissapear." she said and the peices of it did as she said. She didn't know why she could do this but she could. "What was the name of that song? Man, this sucks."

"Himeka." Tokine came up to her. "Can we talk?"

"Tokine...sure I guess."

They sat on a rock in an awkward silence.

"Uh...Himeka, I know you're her." Tokine said.

"Who? What do you mean-"

"You can drop the act. I know you're Hinata. What happened to you?"

"Alright, I'll tell you. But first tell me how you figured it out."

"The way you look at Yoshimori. It's the same as Hinata's. You like him, huh?"

"You know what? I don't know anymore. Life is so weird now. Before there was Hinata. She was attacked by some wierd Ayakaishi and halled off. Then when she woke up I was here. It's weird 'cause i can't really remember the past. I know Hinata liked him but now it's like we're two different people. I'm not sure if I like him or not."

"That must be hard."

"It is. It really is but I'm okay." she sighed. "Well let's go back before the guys worry."

"Yeah. Himeka, I want you to know that if you need anything, you can come to me. Okay?"

"Sure, Tokine. Sure."

* * *

**Time Skip...**

* * *

"Um, Himeka, is something wrong?" Nana asked.

"...Yoshimori and Gen are ignoring me..." she grumbled.

"Oh. Gen is your step brother and Yoshimori's your best guy friend, right?"

"Yeah...but I'm being ignored! I can't handle that! It's all been Tokine stalking! It sucks!"

"Well, then do something to draw attention to you." Nana sugested.

"What a brilliant idea! But what do I do-" she stopped when a scent filled the air. She got up and ran over to the door but it was open before she could even touch it. She growled.

"Hello, sweetie. Do you know where they are." the leader asked in a teasing tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she growled.

"Alright. See ya later, ayakaishi." he smirked as he walked off.

"I don't know you, ya freak!" she growled. The class stared at her. "Uh... I'll be right back."

She inched out of the room and then slammed the door shut. A ver loud and paniced "YOOOOSHIIIIMORIIIII! GEEEEEEN!" was heard when she closed the door. Nana sweat dropped and sighed.

"That my Himeka for ya." she said under her breath.

Himeka ran through the halls, barely dodging poeple and ignoring angry teachers. Thier scent led to the anouncment room. Sure enough they were there and talking into the microphone. She pushed the groups leader away from the mic and took it.

"Sorry, people. Uh..." she had no idea what to say. "Um...Ignore the man behind the curtains!" She turned it off and turned to the culprets. "What the Hell do you think your doing?"

"Hee hee. Nothing." he said.

"You... you... ugh! Get out of this school." she said in a low voice.

"B-"

"GET OUT NOW! BEFORE I KICK ALL YOUR BUTTS TO HELL AND BACK!" she screamed. The guys rushed out of the room and some how locked the door. "HEY! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

"Sorry, little girl. No can do. Have fun."

"HEY! YOU SON OF A PINEAPPLE! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR OR ELSE YOU'LL PAY! PAY, I TELL YOU! PAY!"

She banged on the door as hard as she could, trying to catch someone's attention. Soon she became tired and stopped. She sat down and pouted. How could no one hear her? She was banging on the freaking door.

"Hello?" a voice on the other side said.

"Hey, open the door please." Himka begged.

"Uh, sure." the door opened and Himeka shot out.

"Thanks kid!" she yelled.

She caught up in time to see them all standing together watching where she assumed they dissapeared to. She glared at them.

"What?" Yoshimori asked rudely.

"They locked me in the annoucement room! If you were there maybe thatwouldn't have happened." she growled.

"Well I'm sorry if I need to sleep."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I-" she paused. "Forget it. I'll take my anger out on them. Because next time I see them, I'll kill them."

* * *

**I'm going to have some Yoshimori/Himka fluff in the next chapter ok?**


	9. Chapter 9: If Looks Could Kill

They all met up at Karasumori, Yoshimori was the last. Normally Himeka would enjoy watching them fight but she was too woried and lost in her own thoughts to watch. Yoshimoi's voice boke her away from he thoughts.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked.

Himeka snapped in his direction. She wanted to say a sarcastic remark but reframed. She just nodded.

They took of after to where they were supposed to meet them. Kagura was yelling at the others about chairs. Himeka sweat dropped whan he looked calm and cheery at them.

"Hey, ther! You got here earlier then I had expected." he said. Himeka twitched.

"What the heck is going on here?" She asked, annoyed at them.

"Just setting up a place where we could all talk." he said. "Is it too cold outside for humans to be outside? I thought it'd be nice to talk outside."

"Hey, look at what I found!" an one of them said as he came back with a olling chair. He loooked like he had just struck oil. Himeka snickered a bit.

"Come, sit." he said. They goup hesitated. "Why are you not sitting? Ah, could it be you don't trust me? I said we could talk."

"Liar!" Yoshimori scoffed.

"Oh well. It can't be helped if you won't take a seat. I know it's selfish but I hope you don'r mind listening to our side first."

The one named Sanan explained. "We want the Kekkaishi to hand over Kasasumori over to us peacefully. If you do this then we will not harm any of the students here."

"Exelent! I'll leave the rest to you, Sanan!" Kaguro praised.

"Thank you. Please listen. Why do you humans protect this site? What do you gain from it?"

"Well those two isn't exactly human." Kaguro corrected.

"You see," he continued, "We don't hate humans, we like them. Infact we want to be humans. That is why we do not want to harm them."

His statement shocked the teens. He wanted to be human?

"We need to move father away from them. Hurry." Gen ordered.

Before anyone could react Gen rushed at them, it was so fast that we could barely see what happened. But as soon as he passed Kagura the scent of blood filled Himeka's nose, causing her to tense.

"Gen!" she cried. She growled at kaguro.

"And he was so young." he said licking his hand.

"He made it WAY too easy. He just came right at me. Well then I guess it's time for us to move on..."

He threw knives at Madarao and Hakubi. That attack caught them by suprise. He yawned.

"My jobs done. You guys handle the rest." he said lazily.

"Are you really letting us do this alone?" one asked.

"Yeah." He picked up the rolling chair and jumped up to the roof. "I'll watch fom up here."

"YOU SON OF A FRAGGING PINEAPPLE!" Himeka yelled.

She was going to keep yelling when they picked up Gen's body and ran off. Yoshimori and Himeka took off after them not wasting any time. Rocks were thrown at them and beforw they knew it they were all in a square. Himeka shiek as a huge pai of arms picked her up and flug her at a tree.

"Himeka!" Yoshimori and Tokine yelled.

"she shouldn't be here." one said.

"Oh yeah. They never did tell us about her." said another.

...

Himeka's eyes slowly opened in time to see Kaguro vanish. She pushed heself up and watched as Tokine and Yoshmori talked. Pushing herself up ahe tried to walk over to them but fell after a few steps. She didi this until she was a few yards away fom them.

A man aproched them with Gen slung over his back. Himeka hissed at him. She remember him and remembered him well.

"I'm from Yagyou. I was assigned to mainly watch over things here. My name's Hiba Kyouichi."

"Gen was realising a great amount of power earlier. How did he do that?" Yoshimori asked.

"He borke the ban. I put him to sleep. This moron went wide again, but don't worry." he smiled at them. "If I report him breaking the band, he'll be dismissed right away."

Himeka growled, again, but said nothing.

"hey, isn't he a friend of your's?" Yoshimori asked.

He looked at Yoshimori confused. "You felt that power, right? He really is a monster. Can a person barely keep control of himelf to do a job? This guycan't be in a team, much less a family. He'll go wild."

"What...?" Tokine asked. Himeka clenched her hands tightly as she tried to control herself.

Isn't it obvious? His family threw him out. He's barely a part of the Urakai too. Didn't you know know he almost murdered his elder sister. When his three older brothers weren't around he almost killed her. He's only alive today because his parents were too scared to take revenge. He's that kind of guy."

Gen hopped of Hiba's back .

"I'm going home." he said as he walked off.

"MAke sure you pack your stuff." Hiba called as Gen walked away.

"Gen, wait!"

"I'm going back home." he said once again.

"Heh. You have no home to reutrn to."

"What do you-" Yoshimori started but Himeka interupted him.

"SHUT UP, HIBA!" she yelled. Tears stung her eyes. "I've had enough of your crap!"

"He hurt his only family so he was thrown out of it. He's a dangerous brat who can't even control his powers. You of all people should understand how staying in control of your powers at all time is absolute, Hina-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Don't you understand? We are special because we aren't fully human. If we succumb ourselves... then we become monsters. That moron hasn't fully recovered yet. This mission is too heavy for a guy like him. What is the boss thinking? when he's dismissed then other, more abled poeple will take his place. I think it'll be for the best. Bye." he said leaving.

"He's not a moron! He's not. He's a good person. He's my friend... He's here because it will help him..." Himeka started off yelling but it quickly died down into whispers.

"himeka-"

"Don't listen to what that bastard says. He has no idea wht he's talking about. I'm going home. I need to relax." she said, turning away from them. But as Lord Luck (yes Lord Luck, not Lady Luck) would have it, she didn't take two steps before collapsing.

"Himeka!" Yoshmori hurried over to her.

"Ah, stupid wounds... I'm sleepy..."

* * *

**Sorry. There was too much action for fluff. I didn't have the time! Cries. Anyways I'll do it in the next one.**

**see you then!**


	10. Chapter 10: NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!

"So, you guys talked to Gen already, right?" Himeka asked as Yoshimori and Tokine walked towards her the next night.

"Yeah. Are there any secrets you haven't told us?" Yoshimori narrowed his eyes at her.

"No." she lied. "Even if I did why would I tell you?"

"Because we're a team."

"Team?" she tilted her head before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Yoshimori sneered.

"I proved Gen wrong." Himeka grinned.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. " she smiled and walked away.

"Hey, get back here!" he yelled and chased her.

"No way, Mr. Chosen One!" She yelled and ran faster.

"No fair! You are part Ayakaishi! That gives makes you stronger and faster!" he complained. He smiled and put a huge kekkai around her, making her smack into the side.

"Ow! My face hurts!" she cried.

"Himeka." Yoshimori came up behind her when he put the kekkai down. "You're bleeding."

Himeka looked at her knees which were both bleeding along with her nose. She mumbled something about Yoshimori and played innocent when he asked what she said. He sat in front of her, wrapping gauze around her knee.

"Hey, Yoshimori, do you remember a girl named Hinata Hinamori?" she asked out of nowhere.

He looked at her in surprise. Her face was hidden by her hair so he couldn't read her face.

"Yeah. I don't think I can ever forget her."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I don't think she remembers it but... she saved my ass when we were little."

"She did?" Himeka couldn't remember that.

"Yeah. When we were in fourth grade a bunch of six graders were picking on this little girl, trying to steal her sweets from lunch. I came in and diverted their attention away from her so she could get away. They were pissed of course and was about to beat me up but then she came in. She yelled at them and they ran off for whatever reason. I remember that big cheesy smile on her face..." he smiled softly. "All right! You're done!"

"So... did you like her?"

"Honestly... I did when I was little but then I had to stop hanging out with her because of training. Then earlier this year I hung out with her for a little while but... that's all it took for me to like her again. So, Himeka, what's up with all of these questions? Do you know her? Is she O.K.?"

"She's fine. A little ill still but fine." she lied. "Not sure what they're gonna do with her though. You could talk to your brother but I don't know."

"O.K." he said and watch her walk off. "...Weird girl..."

* * *

"Himeka, I'm going over to Gen's, you wanna come?" Yosimori knocked on her door.

"Sure. Just let me finish getting dressed." she answered.

In a few minutes she was done and the two left for Gen's. They knocked on the door but got no reply.

"Are you sure this is it?" Yoshimori asked her.

"Yes. Gen, open up! We have handouts from school and food." she said.

"I don't want newspaper." he said.

"Gen, it's Himeka and Yoshimori, just open the door."

Gen reluctantly opened the door and let the two in. They sat at the table and ate in silence.

"What's that white box?" Gen asked.

"You have a good eye!" Yoshimori beamed. "Behold! Chocolate cake made with all my heart and soul!"

They stayed silent.

"What? Do you think it's wrong for a guy to like to bake?"

"No... Let's just eat it."

"Okay then." Yoshimori laid three pieces for each of them.

"This is delicious, Yoshimori." Himeka smiled as she ate it.

"Thanks."

"Gen, are you home?" a voice at the door asked.

"Ah, it that-" Himeka's mouth was covered by Gen's hand.

"SHHH!" he hissed.

"What's going on?"

Muffled shouts came from Himeka as she glared at Gen.

"I'll go open it-"

"No! Do not." Gen said.

"GEN I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN UP! HEY! GEN!" the door was being abused by the person.

"IF IT'S THE NEWSPAPER, I DON'T WANT IT!" Gen screamed and the banging stopped.

The door was kicked down and a woman came in. She stared at the group of teenagers with shock and suspension and Tokine gasped. that's when they noticed the position they were in. Gen had his hand over Himeka's mouth and her hands behind her back while Yoshimori was crouched in front of her. What made it even worse was Himeka legs were spread three teens blushed bright red and all jumped away from each other.

"It's not what it looks like!" the all yelled at once.

* * *

**Oh my gosh that is hilarious! Awkward but hilarious! What will become of our beloveded characters? Will they believe their story or not?**

**Wait until the next chapter.**

**Thank you...**


End file.
